everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little's Diary
Warning: My diaries are very long! Fish Out Of Water Have you ever heard the expression, "fish out of water?" That's me. Literally. The entire sea's hexpectations are riding on me and my sisters. I am filled to the cauldron-brim with hexcitement, but I'm also really going to miss my aunts, uncles, and billions of cousins. Well, if I have to tell my tail, I will tell it from the beginning. Just one warning, my story will be one spell of an adventure. Once upon a time, in a land far far away, In the deepest part of the ocean, Chapter One To even catch a glimpse of my family, you'll have to travel deep down below the Great Fairier Reef. There, you will find an enchanting castle made of marble and coral. I was packing for Ever After High. I used to go to Atlantis High, but after all the pollution and a bad case of smog throat,(that can only hurt the adolescnts of sea royalty) Our aunts decided to send us to EAH. My room was the closet to the surface and in the middle of the reef. Hex, it was almost out of the water by a good couple yards. It was gigantic(Pros of being royalty), and I had built a small tower with a balcony above it. I could only stay out of the water for an hour, human or mermaid form(Unless my skin touched even the smallest drop of water. If I didn't, the results would be...) so building a telescope was really hard. I wanted to learn as much as possible about Ever After before I turned into sea-foam. That is, if I did choose my destiny... So, at the top of the tower, I could see the Great Land Of Ever After. My tail flicked away a few bubbles clinging to the dress I was packing. It was a turquoise silk with an intricate black pearl pattern. It was around 10:30. Sea turtles and seahorses and all sorts of fish carried me shoes, accesories, and my sketchbooks. I thanked them, and insisted I pack my stuff all away. They left, and I was alone for a few quiet moments. Then a conch shell blasted my eardrums, which signaled us to finish our packing. I folded my clothes as quickly as I could, stuffed my MirrorPhone, my seaweed silk wallet, and some ocean-air mints into my clutch, and basically threw my other stuff into my big turquoise suitcase, my gold-trimmed mint roller bag, or my ocean-patterned tote. The conch shell blew again. I could hear a shout that sounded like my sister Sirena. "What in the kingdom?" She was probably yelling about the time limit. Then I lugged my suitcase down and down and down the spiral staircase, darted like an arrow through the silky seaweed curtains of the kitchen(my secret shortcut) startling the royal head cook, who thankfully grabbed a bowl of plankton pancake batter before it fell. I waved at her, called, "Sorry!" I gripped onto my suitcase even harder, and went so fast, I swear I could see some of the black pearls flying off. Then, I nearly crashed into Sirena. She was the second-youngest. "Muh-anna?" Sirena was doing multiple things. She was tying her her hair into two curly fuchsia pigtails while eating a seaweed souffle. And flicking her tail to move while pushing her roller-suitcase with her body. I swam backwards while shouting "Sorry, sis!!!" Then, I dashed to the Hybrid Carrige waiting for me. It was the AquaX convertible model, designed specifically for us water-dwellers. I flopped on the seaweed seat while the royal guards carried my three suitcases to a separate carrige, along with our furniture, being carried by other guards. Apparently, I was late and annoyed the hex out of all my other sisters. Luckily, everyone was in a good mood or else a full temper tantrum wouldve erupted. And, no one noticed that Sirena slipped in quickly after me. The Hybrid Carrige went at breath-taking speeds, whirling around the enchanting sea. The giant seahorses that pulled the carrige nimbly dodged coral reefs, with enchanting agility. After about 1 hour, I caught sight of a sandy slope about 100 yards in front of us. The convertible carrige suddenly plunged upwards, through the water. The crisp air stung my skin, as the sea-horses flew through the air. And suddenly, me and my sisters were flung out of the carrige! Chapter Two I landed on the sand, my emerald tail flopping. There was sand in my scales and seaweed in my hair. I forgot to turn into a human, so when I tried to get up, I flopped back down, spraying water everywhere. I transformed into a human, and shakily stood up, unlike my siblings who all landed perfectly on their feet. Some students were staring at us, mainly me. I flushed and entered the school, seaweed in my hair and leaving wet sand tracks all over the school. Total. Fairy. Fail! My sisters wanted to check out an apparently "spell-binding" fountain ( Seriously? We live in the ocean! The greatest scupltors ever known to story makes stuff for us every week!) so we split up. It took me forever after to find the main office(Okay, more like 10 minutes) so I could get a map! But, once I got to my dorm room, I jumped for joy when I saw it was gigantic, even for EAH! It must've at least 200 yards long. I wondered if the EAH students all had rooms like this. Never mind that, who was my roomie? I took a closer look at everything, and how many beds there were. Then I realized, I had 11 roomies... "WooHoo!" Sirena flopped on the bed next to mine. All of our suitcases and furniture were sent to our room and we found our bags. Sirena bounced on top of the bed then proceeded to open her suitcase, which exploded hot pink, white, and black clothes beaded with glossy white pearls. My other sisters all piled in as I tried to unpack as fast as I could, even so, it took 20 minutes so then I could hex out the menu at the Castleteria. But, first, I got some nursery-rhyme wipes and cleaned the sand off of my skin, and combed the seaweed out of my hair. Once I was done, I bolted out of the dorm, only to crash(literally) into a tall girl with marble hair that had streaks of lavender who was wearing a very ballet-esque and swan-themed outfit. I've heard some students talking about the Swan Princess and her name was Duchess Swan, so Duchess it is, I guess. "Oh pixie dust, I'm so sorry!" I stuck out my hand. "I'm Merana Little." I hexpected her to shake my hand. To my surprise, she ignored my hand and looked down snotily at me, then, she smirked. "Oh my fairy godmother! Another princess! Whatcha doing, talking with you perfect princey about your wedding?" She literally sneered. I gritted my teeth. " For your information, I'm destined to die in my story! But at least I'm not destined to be snarking comments to everyone I see! Would it kill you to think before you start assuming things!" Then she looked shocked, and regained her smirk. "Yeah, right!" That's the best comeback she had? Then she ran off towards the stairs, leaving me dumbfounded at what just happened, mostly of how I lost a tiny bit of control of my temper. Yeah, that's right. THAT was only a little bit of my temper. After the little incident, I went to the Castleteria, since it was almost lunchtime, and I was starving. When I got there, fairy-godmothers-in-training were poofing everywhere. I took a bowl of stone soup (vegeterian special) and sat down next to a group of girls my age. Four fairies poofed in front of us, giving us our schedules. The girls were discussing their schedules. Mine was(And I added my thoughts too!): Throneroom, 1st Period: Grimmnastics- I will dominate at swimming! 2nd Period: Princessology- Don't even ask about what we have to do... 3rd Period: Muse-ic- Easy class, singing is natural for mermaids! 4th Period: Arts and Crafts- The sea is a nice inspiration for paintings! 5th Period: Story Telling 101- This is kinda basic, but whatever after! 6th Period: Beast Training and Care- takin' care of my Meried! Extra Period- Princess Design-Yay! Fashion is my passion! Extra Period: Anger Magicment- WHO IS SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME HAVING ANGER ISSUES?! "Hmm... what is Princess-ology?" I asked one of the girls who had purple and black hair. She answered. "It's for the royalty families. So, um, I haven't seen you around before. And you aren't afraid of me. So I'm guessing, you're new?" I nodded."I'm new, but I'm already head over glass slippers in love with this school. I'm Merana Little. Y'know, the Little Mermaid." "Wicked," she answered. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, this is Cedar and Maddie, Pinocchio and the Mad Hatter." I frowned. "Even if you are the daughter of the Evil Queen, it doesn't make sense that people would be afraid of you. I mean, you're obviously really nice." At that moment, A mirror with the headmaster's face on it appeared and said, "All students please report to the Charmitorium for Orientation." Maddie piped in."She's tea-riffic, too! The Narrators told me!" I didn't get what she was saying but she was mad, so a lot of people wouldn't get it either. She smiled. "Aw, thanks. Charm you later?" I nodded. But even though I met a bunch of really nice students, I still didn't feel like I fit in. Chapter Three After Orientation, which was long and boring, I got a tour of my class-ic rooms. I was super hexcited for some of them, like Grimmnastics. EAH's swimming pool will never be the ocean, but it will still keep me in great shape. Others, like Princess-ology did NOT seem fun. Muse-ic was way more simple than Alantis's High's, but it had a few different techniques. The only class-ic that really spoke to me is Princess Design. I've asked Headmaster Grimm if I could choose one class-ic and he said yes, mainly because my aunts were confused about the tuition and sent in WAY more than was needed. I bet that old crab is greedier than Professor Rumplestiltskin! I spent the rest of the afternoon hexing out the Village of Book End. I spent some money on a 50% discount 1 pound-bag of saltwater taffy at the Candy Cottage. The Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe was well, tea-riffic! I got a whole fairyberry pie!(Courtesy of the new Ever After High Students Discount!) The Bookend Boutique offered some hexcellent fashion choices, and I was pretty sure that I could customize some of those chic clothes. Finally, I had visited The Hocus Latte Cafe. They added seaweed extract and chocolate pearls to the list of toppings, so I decided to get something befitting to my taste. Vanilla-infused Hocus Latte with a pump of saltwater, a few drops of seaweed and mint hextract, and hextra foamy, topped with a mound of whipped cream and chocolate pearls. Delish! Anyway, I got my goodnight's sleep, after a really bad "dinner" of roast beast. The moment I saw the menu, I sprinted out of the Castleteria, faster than a wolf could huff and puff, up the stairs, into my room, where I happily ate a handful of taffy. Thank godmother I bought that taffy! My first class was Grimmnastics. I slipped into a sleek, aerodynamic turquoise halter-top one-piece trimmed with black pearls, unclasped my wristcuffs, and dove in. It was amazing! For once upon a time, I was first in my class!(cuz my sisters weren't there) After that was Princessology. I am glad it's over. I had to sit through a lecture about throne polishing! Man, am I glad that the water currents in my castle polish the coral thrones. I mean, Jeez Fairies, when will we ever after use this in real life? Probably never. So relieved, yet frustrated that I didn't yell, "Oh curses!" in the middle of class. Then, it was Muse-ic. Professor Piper told us to spend the period planning a muse-ic performance. I did not want to sing for once. Okay, you know what? Singing and a little piano are the only musical things I can do. Now, it was Art. Professor Card assigned partners to work together. We have one week to finish our art project. "Now Merana, you'll be with, Quinn here." Professor Card gestured to a dirty blond with glasses and her hair in a spellbinding braid."Hi! I'm Merana Little!" I said. She answered. "H-hello, I'm Q-q-quinn Schauer." She was really nice, though she was stuttering a lot. We decided to do a painting of wildlife. She planned out the format while I made a sketch of a waterfall on a big piece of painting parchment. Here's our plan: I would do all the sketching, and Quinn would paint most of it. Then we would both add the tiny details. During the period, we chatted a lot about watercolor, animals, and such. She was really smart, and our conversation was interesting. I think I made my first friend! "Wanna meet up for a Hocus Latte after school?" I ask her. She nodds. "Y-y-yes, that w-would b-b-be great." I wave, and go to my next class. My fifth period was Storytelling 101. Quinn was in my class again! Mr. Nimble had picked randomly an order of telling stories. Some girl was first. And I was second. My mind was wandering until... Stop, wait a minute...(Fill my glass, put some liquor in it! :P) where did I see that girl's face before? She had short dirty blond hair, was wearing finely tailored clothes, and wore big sunglasses, that Mr. Nimble did not object to. No one else was paying much attention when she began her story. I took a closer look at her height, her complexion, her voice, and concluded that this girl was no other than... Tailor Quick! When she finished her story, I stood on stage, tried to hold back my tears, and began my story, my sad tale, my burden. " Once upon a time, where the ocean is as blue as the cornflower..." When I finished, I bowed my head, and speedwalked to my seat, so no one could see my pain. After class, I sneaked by Tailor. "Excuse me, I'm Merana Little and um... are you Tailor Quick?!" That last part was a whisper-shout. She looked surprised. "Hmm... you are really observant, aren't you? Yeah, I'm Tailor. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. But then, another thought struck me. "Why are you at Ever After High?" I asked. "I came here for a little taste of what it's like to be a real fairyteen, what you guys experience everyday!" She replied. Then she knit her eyebrows together. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I nodded. Then, I went to my next class, Beast Training and Care. We were doing the Animal Calling Lesson. I was a little disappointed that my turquoise popper didn't result in any animal. But as I was passing by the stream, a little blue-encrusted seahorse caught my attention. It was obviously enchanted treasure. So, I decided to adopt her. I named her Meried, for the pearls in her eyes. My hextra periods were Princess Design and Anger Magicment. Princess Design was fun, more of a free spirit class, because this was an hextra class. Anger Magicment was, better than I hexpected. I met Desdemona Marise, a devil girl who you would call bad. She seemed cool. Maybe now I have another friend! Chapter Four Classes continued on regularly, I only had a few major annoyances for a week, mostly Duchess, until, that day... It was lunchtime, and sitting down at a random table was what I hoped for. I settled down a table with a bunch of girls I didn't know, but with Tailor, and Desi too, with my tray full with some fairy fries, and cucumber avocado tofu sushi rolls. Seasoning my fries with sea salt always brings out the flavor in them, so I concentrated on that instead of a lavender tutu-clad figure twirling towards my table. "So, who do we have here, Little Miss Snarky?" Duchess then performed an arabesque that would've been hexcellent if she wasn't smirking IN MY FACE! I leaned back until she retreated. " Hi, Duchess," I said through gritted teeth. Desi muttered, "Hypocrite," under her breath, and Tailor just plain ignored her. Duchess pirouetted around the table and stopped, then looped her arms around me and Desi's shoulders. "And look, Little Miss Demon is here, too! I'm surprised between your temper and her destiny, the school hasn't exploded yet! Of course we can't trust the blundering Rebel idiots." Everyone in my sight was starting to tinge with blue. Oh no, Please, fairy godmother, make Duchess go away before things get spella crazy. She then let go and whispered a final comment. "After all, birds of a feather do flock together!" She spun around and proceeded to walk away. I blinked and her white hair was periwinkle. Oh no, I was going into Fight or Fight Harder Mode(Hex it out at my page, in the Personality section!), I could feel a cauldron-load of anger seeping out. "Um, Mer, You're glowing blue..." Tailor nervously tapped on my shoulder. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" I grabbed Duchess's arm and swung her around to meet me, eye to eye. She looked positively frightened. Wonderlandiful. "You, are by far the most ungiving, ungrateful, and unkind thing in this kingdom. And I know you can do better than that! You can joke as much as you want, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY!" I roared to the crowd. "makes fun of me and my friends. You don't even deserve to go to school with all these great fairyteens." Duchess's lavender dress now looked indigo. I had transformed from happy-go-lucky Merana to psychotic, murderous, and insanely insane Hades like a pumpkin carrige. My voice wasn't very loud right now, but there was something wild in it. It was like a chorus of demon were echoing my words. "And if I catch you dishing out your cruelness to everyone you see, it. Will. Be. Worse. I will hunt you down to the four corners of the world, until I get my revenge. Understand? I'll be watching." Duchess turned around and ran out of the room. I guess the little incident scared her out of her feathers because she lost her usual grace. She tripped on the castleteria table, and slammed on the ground hard. Everyone started whispering and looked at me. I blinked, and everything blue turned back to normal. "Oops..." I said. This...was hextremely bad. I lumbered like an ogre back to my seat, when Desi asked, "You okay, Mer?" I blinked again, and the world was fading into black. "Yeah, I just need... to... hit the beanstalk." I collapsed on the table. The last thing I saw was my friends carrying me out the door. Hades takes a lot of energy out of me, even if it was in the second stage, and not fullblown. The next day, I woke up to my dorm room dimly lit. My turquoise silk comforter was pulled up to my chin, and the clock read 11:37. My whole body, from crown to toe ached. Sitting up, I winced at the memory of what happened yesterday. I took a look at my bedside table, filled with cards that would make Lizzie Hearts jealous... and a pound of blue candy. I grabbed a handful of candy and looked closely at them. Each of them was a little heart. I popped one in my mouth and a little voice said "Get Well Soon!" Grinning at them, I shook my head. Talking Hearts was really popular at the Candy Cottage, and I felt a little better after eating a whole chorus of blue raspberry-flavored "Get well soon!"s. There were other hexcellent candies, but I was too power-drained to even try them. Deciding that I would change into more comfortable sleeping attire, I slipped into my nightie, ignored my hoarse throat, and tried to regain my power. Less than a minute later, all my friends burst into the room. "Mer's awake!" Tailor bounced to me, wearing her signature shades. She hugged me tightly, Category:Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:JK Category:Merana Little Category:Tailor Quick Category:Desdemona Marise Category:Quinn Schauer Category:Duchess Swan Category:Raven Queen